Arsine, AsH.sub.3, is commonly used in the manufacture of semiconductors and semiconductor devices. For example, arsine, usually entrained in hydrogen as a carrier gas, is used in so-called chemical vapor deposition processes for producing epitaxial coatings on compound semiconductors such as gallium arsenide.
Because arsine is a highly toxic gas, safe handling and disposal of gaseous effluents containing residual arsine is essential.